


A Mother’s Love

by Channelling_my_inner_Elton



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Loneliness, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channelling_my_inner_Elton/pseuds/Channelling_my_inner_Elton
Summary: Stuck filming in Glasgow during a cold winter in lockdown. Taron FaceTimes his mother for a heart to heart.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on the AU created by [heavensfallingaroundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus) and [soft_science](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_science) in their Advent fic [**Can't Stop Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826045). Please go and read if you haven’t already, you will not be disappointed.

“Mam, I’m scared!” Taron admits, his concerned face filling the screen. I take a seat at the kitchen table, propping my phone up against the jug containing daffodils buds, my hand wrapped around a mug of tea. 

In his 31 years, my eldest has uttered these exact words to me many times. Everything from monsters under the bed and in the wardrobe, the wind in the trees, making weird shadows in the moonlight, scratching noises as the overgrown branches tap on the windows. Once he was going to school, these worries became more about people—teachers being cross if homework was not finished on time, that he had not done his best work, or friends in the playground being mean to him or towards others. My sensitive boy, always concerned that everyone was happy. Most of these worries usually came out at bedtime, a delaying tactic to keep me talking, but it was my pleasure to lay next to him and stroke his hair until he calmed down and drifted off to sleep. 

As he got older, anxiety about fitting into new schools, exams, and then teenage relationships all took more than a cuddle from Mam, but we got through it. 

Later, stress about auditions, callbacks and then was he good enough when he got the role? These were all so much harder, mostly because I could not draw on my own experiences to help him, but my unwavering belief in his talent made up for this. 

In the last six years, as his career has soared, so have his fears. Outwardly he appears confident, but for all that he radiates, there is always that little boy who’s afraid, but now it’s the dark corners of his mind rather than his bedroom. How does a mother calm her son’s nerves, when they’re about to go on stage to sing with Sir Elton John, in front of thousands of people? Or console him when he fears that any future project may not be good enough after a film was not as well-received as everyone had hoped? Soothe his panic during a pandemic, that his chosen industry is never going to be the same, theatres and cinema will not be able to open to the public and he will have to find a proper job. But his singing on stage was a sensation, every time, as I said it would be, Rocketman was a success, and slowly the world will return to normal, with people will need to be entertained once more. 

However, my boy’s furrowed brow is evident on my phone, as I take a sip of tea. 

“Sweetheart. Tell me what’s wrong?” I say the words that are always my response. 

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as my usual response washes over him. When I see that the joy does not reach his eyes, my heart sinks as I know that is a serious worry. 

“Oh Mam, I wish I could hug you right now” he sighs, his hand running through his hair, to emulate how I would soothe him as a child. 

“Me too sweetheart, soon I hope.” I smile at him, and take another sip from my mug, willing him to continue but not wanting to push. 

“It’s silly, really” he finally continues, “may never happen. But I don’t want my fear to stop me from allowing this to go ahead if the opportunity arises.” 

I’m squinting at my screen trying to fathom what could have him so wound up. 

“It’s the Paps; they are following me, taking photos of me walking Nelly, and on set every day.” Taron huffs, “it’s frustrating, but I can cope as it’s just Nell and me. But what if it was a date, when we can finally go out to eat again. What if I, if we wanted privacy?”

The prospect of Taron going on a date excites me, but I can synthase with his concern. A balancing act to give fans and the press enough in the hopes that respect will be forthcoming when privacy is required. 

“The problem is they are more famous than I am! The paps will have a field day, never leave us alone!” He tugs at his ear, a sign of the comfort he desires. 

I’m intrigued to know who this more famous person is, but I know better than to ask, he will tell me when he is ready. 

“Oh Taron, you cannot let the paps get in the way of your happiness. If this relationship is to blossom, then you will find a way to make it work.” I sip my tea before continuing, it’s lukewarm now, so I put it aside. “The skills you learnt from Jamie will come into their own.”

“Tap dancing?” Taron interrupts laughing.

“Oliver, not Bell, you cheeky sod,” I laugh, so pleased to see him smiling at last. “You can have home-cooked dates, and then you will not need to venture out together.”

“You’re right as always Mam, that will be the perfect solution, at least for a while.” He fixes me with his green eyes, and I sense there’s more he wants to tell me. “If the relationship survives my cooking and we are out together, there’s another complication.”

“Oh, what’s that?” I enquire. 

“Despite the gay roles, we have both played, neither of us have come out publicly, or privately for that matter.” Taron blows his cheeks out, the way he always does when he is trying to control his emotions. 

I wish I could reach out a hand and hold him right now. I’ve known for years that, given time and the right man, Taron would eventually come out, and he is fully aware that I will love him whoever he wants to love. I want to say something, but I’d rather not interrupt him. 

Composed, he continues. “Mam, since early December I have this, erm, thing with Colin Firth.”

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you must go to [heavensfallingaroundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus) For her inspiration, support and encouragement. Please go and check out all her stories, you will not be disappointed.


End file.
